Une histoire de Baiser
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: Jack et Sam s'embrassent...


Auteur : BiBiche

Auteur : BiBiche

Genre : 100 ship

Spoiler : aucun

Saison : 7 avant Pete

Résumé : Jack et Sam s'embrassent…

Note : l'idée m'est venue d'après un épisode de Farscape… C'est une histoire bateau, on voit tout de suite où je veux en venir, mais bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !!

Remerciements à : Malice et Rauz pour leurs corrections et conseils.

**Une histoire de Baiser.**

P8X629, planète au premier abord fort sympathique : absence de goa'uld, peuple accueillant et avancé. Jack aurait même ajouté au climat tempéré et sans intérêts scientifiques ou archéologiques ! Une planète idéale en soi, pourtant, comme à chaque fois, il y a toujours quelque chose qui vous échappe, ce petit quelque chose qui fait que cela ne se passe jamais comme prévu…

Tout avait commencé quand Sg1 était arrivé le jour précédent sur Solaris et avait découvert les Solariens, un peuple de leur niveau technologique. Très reculés dans le réseau de portes des étoiles, ils n'avaient subi aucun esclavage depuis la déportation de leurs aïeux sur Solaris, ce qui remontait alors à des décennies. Daniel y avait tout de suite vu un intérêt diplomatique, une initiative appuyée par le général Hammond qui leur avait donné 24h de plus, pour clore le traité. Ce qui ne fut pas pour faire plaisir au colonel.

Comme tout bon traité, au grand damne de Jack, cela avait pris des jours entiers avant que les Solariens ne s'entendent sur tous les termes. Aussi l'équipe avait été invitée à visiter la capitale et découvrir leur histoire et leurs traditions. Astreïs, jeune et belle autochtone, sous le charme de Daniel, leur avait servi de guide pour la durée de leur séjour.

C'est ainsi que toute l'équipe s'était retrouvée invitée à la cérémonie du baiser. Et ce fut à ce moment précis que la situation leur avait échappé.

-Astreïs en quoi consiste cette cérémonie exactement ? S'intéressa Daniel.

-Je ne sais pas vous, Carter, mais je sens venir l'arnaque ! interrompit Jack en s'adressant à son second, parlant assez distinctement pour que Daniel devant eux entende.

-Jack ! Le rabroua Daniel alors que Sam souriait.

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Colonel. Nous organisons cette cérémonie tous les ans afin que les célibataires trouvent un partenaire.

-Des rencontres arrangées ! s'exclama Jack écœuré.

-En quelques sortes. Il y a de ça longtemps, six ans après le départ des goa'ulds de notre planète pour être exacte, des chercheurs ont pu étudier des larves et en ont extrait un liquide qui s'est avéré être un très bon moyen pour découvrir son âme sœur.

-Me dites pas que tout le monde en est accro ! s'exclama Jack repensant à la reine Tok'ra.

-Non, c'est un produit inoffensif, nous ne l'utilisons que lors de la cérémonie.

-Et comment se produit fonctionne-t-il ? demanda Sam soudainement intéressée.

-Vous cherchez l'âme sœur, Carter ? Plaisanta-t-il.

-C'est très simple Major, le Noa est extrait des larves mâles et le Nao des larves femelles. Nos chercheurs ont découvert que les goa'ulds possédaient des sortes de phéromones capables de reconnaître le partenaire idéal pour la reproduction des larves. En mélangeant ces deux fluides, le Noa et Nao, une réaction chimique se produit seulement entre les partenaires adéquats... expliqua Astreïs.

-Comment appliquez-vous ce procédé sur l'homme ? demanda Sam ne prêtant pas attention aux remarques de son supérieur.

-Après quelques modifications des produits, une application de ceux-ci sur la langue permet de les imprégner des phéromones de l'individu. L'homme applique le Noa et la femme le Nao, puis ils s'embrassent. S'ils sont compatibles, alors la réaction chimique se produit ce qui a pour effet de déclencher des sensations particulières, distinctement reconnaissables…

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Jack perplexe.

-Ce n'est pas évident à expliquer, car le plus souvent les sensations sont propres au couple ! Mais vous devriez essayer !

-Pourquoi pas/non/surement pas/hors de question ! s'exclama Sg1 en cœur.

-On reconnaît bien là, Daniel, toujours partant quand il y a une belle dame ! Se moqua Jack.

-Au moins, moi je n'ai pas peur de mes sentiments! Riposta Daniel.

-Je ne me sens absolument pas concerné par vos propos, Daniel. De toute façon, je ne vois pas l'utilité de chercher l'âme sœur ici !

-C'est sur que ça sert à rien quand on sait déjà qui c'est ! lança Daniel en regardant Sam qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

-Pardon ? demanda Jack moins conciliant.

-Pardon ? répéta bêtement Daniel.

-Daniel !

-Jack !

-Daniel !

-Jack !

-Raahh ! S'énerva Jack avant d'être interrompu par Astreïs.

-Messieurs, peut-être souhaitez vous voir comment se déroule cette cérémonie ! indiqua Astreïs en leur indiquant une grande salle décorée.

Daniel, toujours enclin à découvrir de nouvelles cultures, était déjà entrain d'essayer le baiser avec Astreïs, alors que Sam, Jack et Teal'c s'étaient mis en retrait près du buffet.

-Teal'c étant engagé auprès de Ishta, je peux comprendre qu'il ne souhaite pas essayer, mais Carter, ça ne vous tente pas une petite expérience… scientifique ? proposa Jack en lui indiquant tous les hommes qui la reluquaient.

-Et vous, mon colonel, ça ne vous tente pas ? Défia Sam du regard.

-Ok, Carter, un point partout !

Alors que Teal'c avait revêtu son regard le plus féroce afin de décourager les prétendantes, Sam et Jack refusaient à tour de rôle les propositions de divers autochtones.

-Je crois que Daniel Jackson n'a pas été à la hauteur ! Indiqua d'un geste Teal'c, vers le couple plus loin.

-Oulà, Astreïs a l'air vraiment très déçue ! remarqua Sam.

-Je pense que Daniel n'est pas son prince charmant, finalement ! ajouta Jack, alors que tous trois observaient Astreïs sortir précipitamment de la salle avec à ses talons un Daniel tentant de s'excuser.

-On a bien fait de s'abstenir, ça pourrait créer des différents pour le traité ! fit remarquer Sam alors que le dirigeant de Solaris s'approchait d'eux.

-Bien le bonjour Sg1 ! Les salua-t-il.

-Monsieur le dirigeant ! répondirent-ils.

-Vous ne participez pas ? demanda déçu le dirigeant en regardant Sam de manière suggestive.

-Euh, non, vous voyez notre ami, ici présent, est engagé auprès d'une femme, il ne peut donc pas participer à la cérémonie… indiqua Jack en désignant Teal'c.

-Oui, mais le major et vous pouvez, d'après ce que m'a dit Daniel… interrompit le dirigeant.

-Je vais le tuer, je vous jure je vais le tuer ! Murmura Sam pour Jack.

-Non, désolés, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous engager avec quelqu'un d'un autre monde, vous comprenez aucune relation ne serait possible, ce serait un peu comme de la publicité mensongère ! lança Jack dans un dernier espoir.

-Bien envoyé mon colonel ! lui murmura Sam.

-Mais cela ne vous empêche pas d'essayer entre vous, alors ! Exposa très persicacement le dirigeant en indiquant du doigt Jack et Sam.

Et voilà encore une fois, la situation leur échappait. Jack et Sam ne savaient plus où se mettre et cherchaient l'excuse de la dernière chance.

-Oh, mais c'est interdit entre nous, car nous sommes ce que nous appelons des militaires et c'est formellement interdit ! lança Sam.

-Yes, Carter, je vous adore, vous lui avez cloué le bec ! murmura Jack à son tour à l'encontre de son second qui affichait un sourire triomphal.

-Je me verrais très déçu de ne pas vous voir essayer au moins une fois. De plus ici, vous êtes sur Solaris et non sur votre planète. Faites un effort, où je verrais ce traité à rediscuter ! s'exclama le dirigeant avant de sortir contrarié.

-C'est bien notre veine, ça ! En quoi ça le dérange qu'on ne fasse que regarder, hein ? Bouda Jack.

Alors que Sam allait prendre la parole, un serviteur leur apporta deux fioles sur un plateau de la part du dirigeant, qui les observait. Contrains pour la bonne suite du traité, Sam et Jack durent s'y plier. Plus que gênés, ils prirent chacun une fiole que leur tendait le serviteur. Docilement bien que contrariés de devoir faire ça, ils versèrent quelques gouttes de leur fiole sur leur langue. Attendant un instant que la substance s'imprègne d'eux, ils s'évitaient du regard retardant le plus possible l'échéance. Puis, se sentant toujours surveillés par le dirigeant, Jack grimaça en signe d'excuse à l'encontre de son second avant de se rapprocher lentement d'elle, hésitant. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sourirent timidement avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Puis Jack força le barrage des lèvres de Sam afin de mettre en contact leur langue où se trouvait le produit. Déjà fort électrisés par ce simple contact, lorsque le Noa se mélangea au Nao, ce qu'ils ressentirent alors, se décupla. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans tout leur être entrecoupée de délicieux frissons qui parcouraient leur échine. Des milliers de papillons se mirent à danser dans leurs girons, les faisant gémir tous deux. Rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux, seul le contact de leurs lèvres et de leur langue comptaient. Poussés par ses sensations troublantes, Jack accentua leur baiser encadrant amoureusement le visage de Sam de ses mains, la plaquant ainsi contre lui. Ravie de cette initiative, Sam fit de même, glissant ses mains à la base de sa nuque. Ce « simple » baiser s'éternisait pour le plus grand bonheur des deux intéressés. Puis les sensations s'estompèrent peu à peu, leur rendant toute leur raison. Surpris de s'être laissé aller ainsi, ils se séparèrent presque brusquement. Mal à l'aise au plus haut point, ils n'arrêtèrent cependant pas de se jeter de fréquents regards sous l'œil amusé de Teal'c qui avait suivit avec intérêt cet échange. Daniel qui avait suivi de loin la scène revenait tout souriant vers eux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Jack le devança.

-Ca va Daniel, rien d'extraordinaire que d'embrasser Carter, leur truc ça ne sert à rien !

A peine venait-il de finir sa phrase que Sam s'excusait auprès d'eux pour sortir, visiblement vexée par les propos de son colonel.

-Bravo Jack ! Vous avez fait preuve comme toujours d'un tact remarquable! L'accusa Daniel.

-Ca va Daniel, elle va s'en remettre ! Et pas un mot dans le rapport sur cet incident, c'est bien clair ! ordonna Jack mécontent de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

-Seulement si vous allez vous excuser auprès de Sam ! rétorqua l'archéologue.

-Rah, ça va, Daniel on va pas en faire tout un plat, non plus !

-Il serait bon que vous preniez vos responsabilités, O'Neill ! Menaça le Jaffa.

-Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris !

Il partit à sa recherche et finit par la trouver assise au bord du lac trônant au milieu du parc situé près la salle de cérémonie. Désolé d'avoir été maladroit dans ses propos envers elle, il appréhendait de venir lui faire ses excuses. Bien sûr qu'il avait apprécié leur baiser, c'était même plus qu'apprécier, mais ça il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer. Quoique…

-Carter, vous êtes fâchée par ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? lui dit-il doucement alors qu'il s'asseyait auprès d'elle sur la pelouse.

-Non, pensez vous, c'est toujours plaisant de s'entendre dire que vous n'êtes « rien d'extraordinaire », mon colonel… ironisa la jeune femme amère.

-Carter, je n'allais quand même pas dire devant Daniel que c'était terriblement « hot » comme dirait Cassie! Plaisanta Jack pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Hot ? s'exclama la jeune femme perplexe.

-Euh, enfin ce que je voulais dire… c'est que c'était bien, quoi… tenta de s'expliquer mal à droitement Jack, devant l'air rancunier de son second.

-Bien ? Réitéra Sam, plus rassurée.

-Enfin, plus que bien… De toute façon avec vous c'est toujours plus que bien… s'emporta Jack qui finit par se taire dans une grimace, comprenant qu'il venait de faire une gaffe.

-Comment ça toujours ? J'aimerai bien que vous m'expliquiez ça, aurais-je loupé quelque chose de pertinent ? S'offusqua Sam.

-Euh, vous allez rire…

-Oui, je sens que votre explication va être drôle ! Se délecta-t-elle, ayant retrouvé tout son aplomb lorsque Jack O'Neill lui était apparu gêné de lui avouer que lui aussi avait finalement plus qu'apprécié ce baiser.

-Raah, j'ai compris pas la peine de nier… Voilà, je vous avais déjà embrassée en dehors de ce matin et de l'autre fois que vous savez et ça ne m'avait pas déplu… bien au contraire ! Vous êtes un bon coup, voilà Carter, vous êtes contente !

-Un bon coup !? S'étrangla Sam.

-Euh, non, non, je me suis mal exprimé, je voulais dire que vous embrasser c'était, euh… divin ?! Pas que j'ai pu aller plus loin avec vous, hein ! Tenta Jack.

-Vous n'avez pas pu ou vous n'avez pas voulu ?

-Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre là ?

-… Lui faisant les yeux noirs.

-Ok, ça va! Disons que comme il y avait Hammond, même si j'avais voulu aller plus loin, je n'aurais pas pu ! lui expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Devant Hammond ?! Bon sang mais quand est ce que vous m'avez embrassé ?

-Euh, durant la boucle temporelle… avoua-t-il en grimaçant.

-Je le savais !

-Comment ça vous le saviez ?! S'étonna Jack.

-Vu la façon très suggestive dont vous m'avez regardé à ce briefing, je me doutais que vous aviez fait quelque de la sorte… Après tout, Daniel vous avait fait remarquer que vous pouviez faire ce que vous vouliez sans vous préoccuper des conséquences… lui dit-elle contrariée.

-Vous avez l'air déçue, Carter ! remarqua-t-il/

-Pourquoi serais-je déçue ?

-Je ne sais pas à vous de me le dire… osa-t-il.

-Peut être parce que j'aurais aimé m'en souvenir aussi… avoua alors Sam, soutenant le regard surpris de Jack.

-Je vous assure que le baiser d'aujourd'hui valait mille fois celui de la boucle ! avoua-t-il à son tour, aidé par la confession de son second. Peut être pourrais-je me faire pardonner pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure et pour le baiser de la boucle ! La taquina-t-il en la chahutant un peu, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ca dépend, mon colonel, c'est que ça vous couter cher, très cher ! Que seriez-vous prêt à faire pour vous faire pardonner ? Plaisanta Sam rassurée de voir que son supérieur appréciait autant qu'elle, ce moment d'intimité et de confession.

-J'ai bien une petite idée ! S'exclama-t-il fièrement en agitant deux fioles sous le nez de Sam.

-Mais, c'est…

-Oui, c'est du Noa et Nao, gracieusement offert par les Solariens ! dit-il fièrement.

-Où avez-vous eu ça ? demanda Sam perplexe, ne voulant pas tirer de conclusions hâtives sur l'emploi que voulait en faire son supérieur.

-Ben, à la salle de cérémonie, pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il innocemment.

-Pourquoi, vous savez très bien pourquoi, mon colonel ! rétorqua-t-elle appuyant volontairement sur les derniers mots.

-Allez Carter, nous sommes adultes et accessoirement seuls à des millions d'années lumière du SGC… Et puis je sais que vous avez apprécié le baiser, pas la peine de nier… Alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! nia-t-elle relevant fièrement la tête.

-La menteuse… Bon ce n'est pas grave, j'essayerai avec une jeune et naïve autochtone ! dit-il résigné en commençant à se relever.

-Non ! s'exclama un peu trop vivement Sam en le retenant pas le bras. Oh, ça va hein ! Pas la peine de fanfaronner, non plus ! lui lança-t-elle alors que Jack arborait un sourire moqueur. Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? dit-elle voulant cacher sa gêne.

-Madame est soudainement pressée ? Plaisanta-t-il en se levant.

-Mademoiselle ! Corrigea-t-elle.

-Pardon, autant pour moi ! dit-t-il en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Ils se faisaient maintenant face, gênés autant l'un que l'autre. Après tout, ils allaient volontairement bafouer le règlement juste pour un simple baiser. Non, pas un simple baiser et ils en étaient conscients, c'est ce qui rendait l'instant unique, sacré et délicieusement savoureux. Nerveux, ils se regardaient, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre le moindre signe de refus. Rassurés, ils finirent par se sourire timidement, en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Délicatement, Jack ouvrit la fiole réservée à Sam et posa sa main sur sa joue la caressant jusqu'à sa bouche où il passa tendrement son pouce sur ses lèvres, l'incitant ainsi à les ouvrir. Docilement, Sam se laissa faire et il lui versa le contenu sur la langue. Rapidement, il fit de même pour lui. Souriant, Jack attrapa amoureusement le visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à se rapprocher de lui et l'admira longuement, savourant l'instant magique. Touchée par le regard de Jack, Sam se colla un peu plus à lui et l'entoura de ses bras, attendant impatiemment l'instant d'après. Dans un sourire rassurant, elle incita Jack à poursuivre. Lentement, il finit donc par réduire la distance entre leurs lèvres, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres pour la faire languir puis il scella leur baiser. Alors que leur premier baiser avait été doux et lent celui-ci fut plus impatient et dévorant. Très vite, leurs langues entamèrent un balai envoutant provoquant instantanément un déluge de sensations enivrantes. De nouveau, une douce chaleur se propagea dans tout leur être, les faisant gémir alors que des frissons remontaient leurs échines, les électrisant un peu plus encore. Voulant intensifier toujours plus le baiser, Jack passa une de ses mains dans le dos de Sam, la glissant effrontément sous son tee-shirt. Sam ne tarda pas à réagir en passant une de ses mains au niveau de sa nuque soudant leur deux corps pour intensifier le baiser. Alors que déjà les sensations des produits s'estompaient, Jack fit pivoter Sam, la ployant sous lui, comme pour le baiser de la boucle. Aucun des deux ne voulait s'arrêter, c'était tellement bon, tellement eux que rien ne comptait en dehors de leurs deux corps unis. Dans un dernier élan de folie, Jack fit descendre une de ses mains le long du corps de Sam, atteignant sa cuisse qu'il gratifia d'une caresse pour la faire remonter autour de sa taille, ce qui fit gémir Sam…

-Eh bien je vois que vous avez su vous faire pardonner, Jack ! Lança Daniel moqueur qui avait surgit de nulle part, voyant le couple enlacé.

Déçus d'être interrompus de la sorte, ils mirent un certain temps avant de mettre fin à leur délicieux baiser pour ensuite se séparer complètement. Encore grisés par toutes les sensations qu'il leur avait procuré, ils rajustèrent leurs vêtement en silence avant de suivre Daniel et Teal'c qui regagnaient à présent la salle, sous les moqueries de Daniel.

-Oh, ça va Daniel ! Moi au moins je suis à la hauteur ! Rabroua Jack de mauvaise foi, alors qu'il faisait un clin d'œil effronté à Sam qui rougissait de plaisir.

-Qu'est ce que vous en savez, d'abord ! rétorqua Daniel.

-C'est vrai que Astreïs avait l'air comblée ! Se moqua Jack.

-Pouff, n'importe quoi !

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non…

Le long du chemin du retour, Daniel et Jack ne cessèrent de se chamailler, faisant ainsi retomber les émotions et restaurer une ambiance bonne enfant. Qu'importe que Daniel et Teal'c les aient surpris, aucun d'eux ne dirait mots de ceci. Jack et Sam, sourire figé sur leurs lèvres alors qu'ils se tenaient cote à cote, leurs mains se frôlaient à chaque instant, étaient persuadés au fond d'eux que ces deux baisers avaient changé incontestablement leur vie.


End file.
